1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling the input of data in an information processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for controlling input using a digitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus for accepting and displaying freehand drawing by a user is available in the prior art. Examples include a tablet display for accepting freehand drawings entered by a pen, and a personal computer for accepting freehand drawings entered by a pointing device such as a mouse. When characters or the like that have been input by freehand drawing are edited in such an information processing apparatus, the editing is performed after changing over the function of the input unit from an input mode to an editing mode.
Further, the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-30615 (Document 1) discloses a technique whereby a mode in which an editing-target area is edited in units is made possible by operating only a pen or mouse. More specifically, by performing a continuous operation such as holding down a pen or mouse at a designated start position, the mode of editing in units is changed over automatically at fixed time intervals. Editing is performed by sensing the beginning of pen drag or mouse drag and selecting the mode prevailing at the moment the start of dragging is sensed.
However, the technique described in Document 1 has certain problems. Specifically, in order to designate the editing-target area, not only is it necessary to select the editing-unit mode but it is also necessary to designate two points, namely the starting and end points of the editing-target area. Further, after the input mode is changed over to the editing mode and the editing-target area is edited, a complicated operation is needed to restore the input mode. In a presentation or the like in which a complicated operation must be avoided, therefore, performing editing is difficult.